¿Porque?
by Reirgment
Summary: Lo importante esta dentro pero os hago una precuela. Nos situamos despues del final de Rio 1 cuando Tulio va a curar a Perla en su aviario. Espero que les guste este pequeño one shot y mi regreso.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Porque?**

* * *

Cerca de la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, más concretamente en un aeropuerto abandonado, un taxi pasa a toda velocidad intentando llegar cuando antes al aviario de aves de Tulio.

-Esse lixo não pode ir mais rápido- grito Tulio en portuges al taxista -  
Se isso vai te pagar a multa-

Despues de esa frase el taxista acelero lo más que pudo. Mientra en el asiento de atras estaban Perla, Blu y Linda. En un intento de volar Perla movio sin querer su ala herida

-Ahhhhh, mi ala- dijo Perla com algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-Perla es mejor que no la muevas, sera pero si la mueves- dijo Blu con dulzura.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Blu?- Dijo Perla acurrucandose más a Blu

-Seguro, ademas estamos con Tulio que es un experto en aves y con Linda que cuidara de nosotros el tiempo que haga falta- contesto Blu abrazando a Perla con su ala.

Mientras Perla y Blu hablaban, Linda que estaba con ellos en el asiento de atrás les miro pensando: _que buena pareja hacen, me alegro por ti Blu._ En un par de horas el taxi llego al aviario y urgentemente Tulio cogió a Perla. Blu por su parte se subió a su hombro. Entraron a toda prisa mientras Linda pagaba al taxista.

-Tome buen hombre- dijo Linda

-Gracias señora- Respondió el Taxista

Linda se extraño de que el taxista le contestara en un idioma que no fuese portugués. Mientra Linda entraba lo más rápido que podía, Tulio llamo a su equipo para hacerle a Perla una radiografía y operarla antes de que su dolor fuese a más.

-Blu será mejor que esperes aquí, esto puede que sea algo desagradable para la vista- ordeno Tulio a Blu. Este asintió con la cabeza.

-BLU NO ME DEJES- grito Perla y tratando de librarse de las manos de Tulio **(me da pereza poner exclamaciones).**

 **-** Perla no te preocupes, todo irá bien- dijo Blu tratando de tranquilizarla

-Seguro- pregunto Perla con dudas

-Seguro- respondió Blu con una sonrisa. Después de esto Tulio cerro la puerta detrás suya y se puso a trabajar. Le hizo una radiografía a Perla con miedo, pero se alivio al ver que no había que no había sido tan grave **(dentro de lo que cabe romperse un ala). Después** de esto el equipo de Tulio se puso a trabajar en la operación.

-Perla estate quieta por favor es por tu bien- dijo Tulio tratando de tranquilizar a Perla pero ella no hacia caso y seguía a la defensiva. -Tengo una idea, Perla ¿te tranquilizarías si Blu estuviese con tigo?- Perla asintió con la cabeza en tono de si.

Fuera de la sala de cirugías estaba Linda acariciando a Blu pero este no reaccionaba a sus caricias.

-Blu se que estas preocupado por Perla, pero no debes temer nada, Tulio es un profesional- Blu miro a Linda sin hacerle mucho caso.

Acto seguido Tulio entro en la sala acelerado.

-Blu necesito tu ayuda urgentemente- Dijo Tulio. Blu giro la cabeza en plan de decir continua **(en plan es una expresión española, siento a los que no la entiendan pero no tengo otra expresión para decirlo)**

 **-** Veras necesito que vengas con migo para tratar de tranquilizar a Perla, ella está muy asustada y esta a la defensiva- dijo Tulio. Blu se subió inmediatamente al hombro de Tulio y grazno en tono de decir vamos. -Vaya si que tienes ánimos- y se puso a caminar hacia la puerta

-Espera Tulio, ¿puedo entrar yo también? Pregunto Linda

-Es mejor que esperes aquí Linda- respondió Tulio

-Vale- dijo Linda algo desanimada

Al entrar en la sala Blu salió volando a la camilla de Perla.

-Blu por favor sacame de aquí, estos humanos tratan de matarme- dijo Perla abrazando a Blu con su ala buena

-Perla no tratan de matarte, solo tratan de ayudarte y para no hacerte más daño te van a dormir solo es eso- dijo Blu. Perla se calmo un poco cuando escucho eso. -Mira vamos a hacer esto, tu únicamente mirame a mi- dijo Blu mientras tapaba la cara de Perla con sus alas para evitar que viera la aguja. Blu hizo un gesto a Tulio que este se acerco lentamente para inyectar la anestesia a Perla.

-Blu, tengo miedo- dijo Perla preocupada

-Tu no te preocupes, yo estoy con tigo- dijo Blu muy dulcemente.

Al cabo de uno segundo Perla quedo totalmente dormida a causa de la anestesia inyectada por Tulio

-Blu te doy las gracias y ahora te pido por favor que te vayas, necesitamos algo de tiempo.- dijo Tulio.

Blu obedeció y salio de la habitación. Esperaba encontrarse a Linda pero no estaba.

La espera para Blu se le hizo muy larga pero en realidad solo fueron unos minutos. Al rato Tulio salió de la sala de cirugía con Perla en las manos. Se veía que tenia el ala vendada y con un aparato que Blu no entendía muy bien para que se sujete el ala y no intente estirarla. Blu se subió al hombro de Tulio sin que el le dijera nada.

-Me has leído la mente Blu- dijo Tulio caminando hacia el hábitat artificial

La noche a caído y la anestesia de Perla sigue haciendo efecto. Perla y Blu están en un hueco de un árbol que nunca antes había visto.

-Perla no te preocupes, yo te protegeré- dijo Blu muy flojo para no despertarla.

* * *

 **4 semanas más tarde**

* * *

-Bueno Perla ¿lista?- pregunto Tulio a Perla

Perla asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno empecemos-

Tulio comenzó a retirar la venda del ala de Perla. Perla notaba como poco a poco el calor y la presión de la venda se iban muy lentamente. Una vez retirada la venda, Perla corrió hacia el borde de la mesa intentando volar.

-PERLA ESPERA- grito Blu pero ya era demasiado tarde, Perla ya había saltado fuera de la mesa intentando volar pero callo al suelo. Blu corrió en su ayuda y vio que estaba muy dolida debajo de la mesa, el podía ver que estaba llorando.

-Perla ¿estas bien?- dijo Blu con miedo

-¿Que si estoy bien?, ¿por que?, porque me engañaste Blu, tu dijiste que esto hiba a salir bien pero no, ahora no podre volar nunca más.

-Intente avisarte Perla pero no me dio tiempo- dijo Blu acercándose lentamente a Perla

-ALEJATE DE MI, HAS AURRINADO MI VIDA-Grito Perla.

Ella levanto una de sus pata, saco las garras y se las clavo en el pecho a modo de suicidio.

-PERLA- grito Blu corriendo hacia ella

-Por...por que Blu- dijo Perla. Después de esto Perla dejo de respirar y cerro los ojos.

-Perla, Perla responde- decía Blu desesperadamente -Perla no me dejes- decía Blu entre lagrimas. Tulio y su equipo miraba la escena con tristeza.

* * *

 **Bueno creo que esta bien dejar este one shot aquí. La verdad es que me ha costado de hacer mucho mas que la primera historia que todavía sigo trabajando en ella.**

 **Y para aquellos que pensaron que estoy muerto, sigo vivo y vuelvo bastante fuerte desde mi punto de vista.**

 **Bueno una rewie siempre se agradece**

 **Soy Reirgment y hasta la proxima**


	2. Gracias a todos :)

**Gracias**

 **Solo voy a aprovechar esto para daros las gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta nueva historia, que solo en menos de 24 horas ya son 33 views y 16 visitor. Y en especial a ETS2 y a cervecero por sus rewies que la verdad a los que no se han animado todavia a escribir les invito porque es una sensación muy buena que aprecien tu trabajo.**

 **También voy a aprovechar a aquellas personas que le gustan las otra historia que tengo activa que en muy poco tiempo sacaré otro capitulo**

 **Soy Reirgment y hasta la próxima**


End file.
